


Sunset

by saintjimmyoh



Series: Sunrise, Sunset [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: It’s movie night, a tradition of theirs for as long as Mari can remember back.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to Sunrise, written in one sitting.

They all lead busy schedules nowadays, Mari thinks to herself. Kanan has taken on partial responsibility for her family’s diving shop as well as studying Marine Biology part-time at University; Dia has launched herself into full time studies at the behest of her parents, a dual major in business and music theory. Mari herself still has her responsibilities as Principal of Uranohoshi High, as well as beginning to learn more of the Ohara family businesses.

They’re all working so hard to make something of themselves, so Mari really enjoys moments like these; slower moments where they’re all together and not really doing anything big. She’s laid out on the corner sofa they share, back against the corner as Kanan and Dia are snuggled against her, a movie playing on the TV before them.

It’s movie night, a tradition of theirs for as long as Mari can remember back. Of course, when they were much younger, the movies were chosen for them by their parents; “age appropriate” films that were more often than not animated with safe subject matters. Now they can choose their own movies, they have their own preferred choices; Dia likes to choose grandiose adventure films and western musicals, Kanan normally prefers thrillers and fantasy films. Mari has chosen the film tonight, and while she normally chooses a romantic film to try and get a rise out of Dia, she’s gone to her other love, western animation.

They’re about halfway through the film, during a song and dance number no less, when Mari hears a soft snoring to her left. She glances down, and sure enough, Dia is asleep. Mari smiles, deciding to watch Dia’s form slowly rise and fall against her instead of the film. Dia is one of those beauties, Mari thinks, that carries herself with such elegance and poise. Sure, she can be a little high-strung sometimes, but Mari knows that beneath it all is a woman who cares deeply for those she loves; whether it be her sister Ruby, her friends in Aqours or even Mari and Kanan.

Mari watches as Dia unconsciously snuggles in even closer, her head coming to rest somewhere on Mari’s chest. She smiles, hugging Dia and moving a finger lazily over Dia’s back, and looks to her other side toward Kanan. She’s about to whisper a comment about how cute Dia looks right now, but she’s stopped by the sight before her.

Kanan is looking directly at her, and Mari’s breath hitches slightly as they make eye contact. Many times, Mari has lost herself in the deep vibrancy of Kanan’s violet eyes, and she can’t help but wonder how on Earth she can carry off such effortless beauty. Kanan is smiling, and Mari doesn’t register it straight away until Kanan starts speaking.

“She’s so beautiful like that, don’t you think?”

Mari can’t help but agree, nodding slowly as not to disturb the sleeping girl. “She’s always shiny to me,” she whispers back. Kanan’s smile grows wider, and she takes Mari’s free hand in her own, squeezing it softly.

“I’m happy we’re doing this,” Kanan whispers.

Mari doesn’t say anything in response, choosing instead to lift their hands and place a kiss on Kanan’s wrist. Kanan flushes a glorious shade of pink, choosing to lay her head on Mari’s shoulder as she looks back to the TV screen. Mari leans her head against Kanan, not really paying much mind to the film anymore.

Mari considers herself the luckiest person in all the world in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks will be the death of me.
> 
> Fun fact: The film they were watching was supposed to be either Cats Don't Dance or The Prince Of Egypt. I couldn't find a suitable way to work either into the story, so it was left intentionally ambiguous.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
